1. Technical Field
A liquid applicator with an integrated fluid (i.e., paint) reservoir is disclosed. In an embodiment, a paint or ink brush is disclosed which includes a control valve system between a liquid reservoir and the brush or applicator tip is disclosed. Paint, ink or other fluids are transmitted from the reservoir by squeezing the flexible barrel that defines the reservoir. The fluid then flows towards the brush or applicator tip by first flowing through one of the disclosed control valve mechanisms.
2. Background of the Related Art
When painting or using ink brushes, artists typically use numerous brushes in combination with a pallet upon which a variety of paint colors is disposed. While this system has been utilized for centuries, there is a current demand for paint brushes that include a paint reservoir connected to the brush thereby eliminating the need for a separate pallet. Such a device would be particularly advantageous in the area of water color painting due to the relatively low viscosity of water color paints after they have been dissolved in water.
However, control of the paint or ink to the brush remains a problem. A reliable fluid control system is needed that provides the artist with a requisite control of the water color through the brush. Thus, an improved fluid control system for this specific purpose is needed. Also, fluid control system is needed that allows the proper amount of ink to flow without allowing ink to “gush” from the brush in the event a child or inexperienced user squeezes the reservoir with excessive force.
It is also anticipated that such an improved fluid control system could be used in other areas where fluid is stored in a reservoir that is coupled to a brush, applicator tip or other type of applicator. Controlling the flow rate of fluid from the reservoir to the brush or applicator is essential because an insufficient flow will leave the user frustrated and wanting to return to prior art systems where the brush is simply dunked in a jar or container of material to be applied to the work piece or the use of a separate pallet. Similarly, excess flow through the brush tip may damage the end product or work piece, thereby also leading to frustration on the part of the user.
Therefore, there is a need for improved fluid control system for instruments which combine a reservoir and brush or applicator which will facilitate the desired flow rate of fluid from the reservoir to the brush or applicator.